Fiore Online
by Karin Searim
Summary: Due to her father's buisness reasons, Lucy Heartfilia logs on to Fiore Online, the first VRMMORPG ever! But a dark twist emerges...Nalu. Roughly based on SAO.
1. Fiore Online

**A/N:**_Whooo! Time to start Fiore Online! As you can see, this idea is heavily based on SAO, but the game is in Fiore! I'm super excited about this fic, and can't wait to get started! __*Note: Fairy Tail(the guild!) starts out with the power they have currently in the Tartaros arc. Yes, that means Lucy still has water powers and all her current keys(except for Loke) but Gray will not be a devil slayer. Also, Lucy's celestial magic will be a glitch magic(lost magic). I also changed how many people are getting the copy since the Fairy Tail world is so immense._

* * *

"Fiore Online?" The young blonde questioned timidly to a tall, dark blonde man facing out the large picture window. The man sighed as he overlooked his immense property,and turned around to face his daughter.

"Yes, _Fiore Online._ My advisors told me to perhaps take interest of the company who will be releasing this game," He spoke in his deep voice, "However, I will not take any chances." Lucy twiddled her fingers awkwardly in the pregnant pause.

Lucy cocked her head. Why would her father ever take interest in a video game company? As a child, he always frowned upon video games, saying it wastes the time that you should have spent studying. Nevertheless, Lucy gamed in secret and even became pretty famous , if Father found out-

"It is the first of it's kind..." Jude wanders off midway. "Of what?" Lucy rudely interrupted, then put her hand to her mouth, embarrassed of her rude intrusion. Jude silently chuckled at his daughter, then continuing on his speech, "Fiore Online is an VRMMORPG. It's the ultimate virtual world - virtual reality."

Lucy's chocolate brown eyes widened in awe. _Right, I've heard of it from one of the gaming forums! _She thought. "I would have liked to personally test this game out, but as you know, as a CEO of the Heartfilia company I don't have enough time," He spoke, "So you will play this and report on it's worth?" He says, his pitch black eyes staring at the blonde.

"O-Of course." Lucy strained to keep her excitement in control. Jude nodded, slightly turning the corners of his mouth up to a smile for a split second. "That is all. Return to your room, and you shall find the game equipment there. The game will only be released at 2:00 pm." Lucy started to walk to the door, then suddenly turned around. She had almost forgotten to curtsy! The teenager did a quick curtsy to her father, then closed his office door shut.

"YES!" Lucy screams in joy. She skips to her room in glee, with all the servants staring at her. She didn't care-for the first time in her life, she was _allowed _to play a video game, and not only that, _the first virtual reality game ever!_ She unlocked the huge, detailed white and silver door to her bedroom.

Sure enough, there was this helmet-like contraption, the game, and a two-page guide on her bed. She grinned and made her way to her huge blue canopy bed. Lucy read through the two pages in a matter of 2 minutes. From what she read, Fiore Online was a VRMMORPG in which you could be a mage, blacksmith, guild leader, or another job out of their many other options. You can choose one magic at the beginning of the game.

But what was the _goal? _Lucy searched through the brief manual, and finally found it - _Aha! _To complete the game, you must defeat all 100 bosses on all 100 floors with your guild. Also, you can strive to be the strongest guild in Fiore to receive the majority of the bonuses in boss raids...

Lucy then prodded at the helmet-contraption thing, only to find a 20 page manual come out of it. The blonde groaned a little, as much as she liked reading _anything(_she even reads the back of soda cans for the heck of it) She wanted to get on to the game. Buuut, she didn't want to make a stupid mistake by not reading everything through, so Lucy begrudgingly opened the nerve gear manual.

She then set up everything for the nerve gear, which really didn't need a manual(it was simple enough for a 5 year old to do it) She froze, what if there was player-based information she needed to know? The girl glanced at the clock-she was pretty sure she could get this done under 10 minutes...Lucy didn't want to be the only one who didn't know things that most players knew!

Lucy slid her expensive laptop from her nightstand's drawer, typing in the web browser,"Fiore Online". This game only released 1,000,000 copies, and it was made by a guy named Zeref...no last name, huh? Apparently the game was anticipated for a while...wow, Lucy really needed to get out of the rock she was under.

Lucy sighed as she looked at the time: 1:57 p.m. She better get set up fast! She inserted the game into the Nerve Gear, clumsily plugged it to the wall, and got down on the bed. The gray Nerve Gear was a little heavy on her head when she turned to look at the time: 1:59 p.m., 50 seconds in. Perfect!

"Link start!"

* * *

**A/N:** _Yeah, well I deleted the last paragraph since it was an awkward place to leave off__.What will happen next? Oh hohoh..._

**Karin Searim**


	2. Hargeon

**A/N: **_Okay, okay...I lied! I'm not going to make celestial magic a lost magic, gomen ne...but when she eventually *SPOILER* loses Aquarius, SPOILER END* she'll inherit star magic, another lost magic. I'm making Sorry for updating so late, I was gone on a road trip! and I was a lazy ass_

**Welcome to Fiore Online! **Bold letters flashed infront of Lucy. The blonde's breath hitched in wonder as she inspected her _virtual _surroundings. It was in an old medieval-type cathedral, beautifully made with golden accents and skillfully "sculpted" marble statues. Huge roman-style pillars ran through the room.

Tall, paned windows gave a glimpse of the busy cobblestone street with a few players who were quick with the signup process strolling through the gardens, buying items, or just relaxing with each other. It looked surreal, and Lucy found herself more attracted to the game.

Out of the corner in her eye, a small golden plate above the grand entrance door(which also had the most meticulous details) had something written on it. Lucy squinted her eyes-it was written in an old flourish style.

_Kardia Cathedral Grand Entry Room : ID 71X767_

"_**Please type in your preferred username and password." **_The cold computer female voice told calmly,interrupting the wonder of our heroine. Suddenly, a tan, old paper colored window appeared infront of the awestruck girl - even this "high modern" like thing blended into the medieval-like background, with brown flourishes outlining it.

Lucy was so caught up in slowly taking the many details of this world, she was interrupted yet again. "_**Please type in your preferred username and password." **_The computer voice said in a slightly louder voice,as if she was annoyed. "Oh..." Lucy blushed(even though there wasn't anybody around).

She paused for a second, but entered Lucy as her username. Papa would probably take this game away from her when she's done, so why not just enter in her name? Lucy hastily typed in the password on the touch keypad window. She quickly pushed in "Save". The blonde was impatient.

But, nevertheless, another window slid in, earning a groan from Lucy.

_Choose your gender: _

Boy _or _Girl

Lucy sighed and pressed girl. "_**Please choose your magic type." **_The cold female voice commanded again. Holograms of every type of magic with a description, symbol, type, and popularity were shown, and Lucy slid past most of them. _Almost all of them are so popular and overused! _

_Celestial Magic: Allows mage to summon spirits to fight by holding their key and saying their name. Two types of keys: normal and zodiac. There are only 12 gold keys, whom all bear names of the zodiac. Zodiac keys are very powerful and takes months of training and seeking to get. _Popularity: Very rare. Type: Holder.

Lucy's interest caught on. As a child, she and her late mother would gaze into the night sky every night, looking at stars. Where each star was on the night sky "mapped" the future, according to Layla, but Lucy had her own interpretations. The constellations of the zodiac where her favorite to interpret.

Without even realizing it, Lucy pressed the golden, flashing "confirm magic" button with her slender finger. "Ah, damn it!" Lucy cursed out loud, there could have been better things up ahead!

Suddenly, Lucy sees her fingers dissolving into warm golden specks. Soon, her torso, legs, and neck followed the same pursuit. Before she had a chance to remark anything in surprise, her face, too, dissolved.

For a second, all she could see was a golden, blinding light too bright to look at.

Before the blonde could even comprehend what was going on, she found herself outside the golden front gates of a cathedral. _No, __Kardia_ _Cathedral._ Lucy corrected herself. She looked at her provocative choice of an outfit and blushed. She never got to choose this! The game did it itself!

She did a sad attempt to tug down the navy miniskirt, but to no avail. Keys jingled in a leather key holder on her belt, and a whip was coiled on her left hip. When the celestial mage saw her "shirt"...well, let's just say she didn't take it well. "IS THE GAME SYSTEM HORNY OR SOMETHING?" Lucy cried out.

It didn't even pass as a shirt, it was a really, really short blue and white tube top. Lucy sighed in relief as she noticed she had a blue cardigan to cover some of her.

"Woah!"

Lucy swiveled to her left, to find a player gasping in awe. Thousands of gold figures transforming into their respective avatars surrounded her. Her eyes widened in surprise. Of course, it was an VR_MMORPG_, she almost forgot.

Lucy then felt very, very self conscious. Fortunately, she then began to realize most people, boy _or_ girl, were dressed in an...um..._interesting _way. Lucy took a deep breath, and walked around the port town-_Hargeon, _as she was later informed.

Hargeon is the beginning city, and it's quite small. Some experienced beta test players took off to the next town, but Lucy was just learning the basics of the game. Lucy strolled through the small, charming port town, taking in the details.

After exploring the town and the basics of the game for a couple of hours(also finding out there's this magazine thing named the Weekly Sorcerer), Lucy decided it was best to head to the to head to another town. The main transportation of Fiore is trains, so a train station must be here somewhere.

The train station was near the heart of the town, not hard to miss. It was large, proving the fact that quite indeed trains were the best way to get around. She had no idea where to go, but went up to the ticket booth. A large map was situationed right near it, so Lucy chose a random town.

Lucy walked up to the ticket booth. "I need a ticket to Flor." The AI chuckled, to her dismay. "Young lady, you need to unlock at least boss 40 to go there." Ehhh? The AI continued, "You can advance to far-out towns in Fiore if you defeat more and more bosses. You haven't even encountered your first boss yet, so the only options for you are Crocus or Magnolia."

Lucy blushed, embarrassed. "I-I'll take the train to Magnolia." The ticket booth clerk/AI looked at her expectantly. _Oh! He must be expecting me to pay something. _Lucy glanced up, and saw the board.

_Ticket...600 J_

On the upper left corner of her eyesight, there was a small red jewel with 10,000 next to it. 10,00 jewels. The start-off money.

She didn't know how to get the money , though. She hesitantly brought up her menu and went to inventory. Nope, not there. She checked for it in her main menu. Not there, either.

Foolishly, she looked at her leather key holder. Sure enough, there was a compartment in which she had to type her password to get to. Tan paper money, or jewels, were there. The system somehow automatically knew of the situation and she ended up with 600 jewels in her hands.

She placed it under the window, to the AI. The AI slid a tan, thick-papered ticket to her. The number that once said 10,00 now said 9,400. She frowned a little at the lost of money, then glanced at her ticket info. Okay...platform 2! She found it almost immediately, since it was a small number. She sighed in relief and sat down on a bench facing away from the tracks.

"HELP MEEEEE!"

A loud wail was heard behind her, in one of the now moving train cars(she missed it!). A small..._blue _haired cat(which the loud wail was directed to, she presumes) watched it calmly, on the platform.

"It left." The cat stated calmly. Lucy's eye twitched. Once. Twice.

"WHAT THE HELL _ARE _YOU?!"

**A/N: **_Ha ha! I kept my promise! It's still Friday! (well...atleast here...) Yay! I lied again. Lucy MIGHT meet Natsu next chapter. Might...Well, I'm glad that I did something productive today._

_**Karin Searim**_


	3. A Blue Talking Cat?

**A/N:**_Hey! Sorry for the slow update, guys-school started(ughhhhh) Look how long it's been!_

**T**he small, blue furred cat gave her a what-the-heck-are-you-saying look. "Are you weird or something?" The cat questioned her like she was ridiculous. Lucy's eye twitched again, pulling out her pointer finger, and barked, "Like you're the one to be sayin- saying..._saying..." _

The mage clutched her head in wild panic. "Lucy are you going insane? Are you making imaginary friends? Are you talking to a cat?" Lucy was now cradling her legs with her arms, moving back and forth.

"You're already insane..." Happy muttered under his breath, in the corner. A vein bulged on the blonde's forehead, "SHUT UP, STUPID CAT!"

"I'm an exceed." Lucy scrunched her eyebrow in confusion. Happy sighed, "Lushi's so dumb that she has to have everything explained to her." Oh...he must be some sort of annoying AI.

This stupid cat will be strangled if he says one more critical remark about her.

"If you make one more bad statement about me, I'll have the GM remove your program from the system!" Lucy threatened, pointing dramatically at the small blue creature.

Happy frowned genuinely. "S-sorry..." Lucy bit back. Suddenly, he burst into tears. "LUCY'S SO SKEPTICAL OF ME SHE THINKS I'M AN AI!" He sobbed. The mage's eye widened, "What? YOU'RE A REAL TALKING CAT?!"

The exceed sniffed, finally quieting down and glancing at the public who were giving them looks as if they were insane. "I have a cursor and an HP and MP." He frowned and explained.

"Well...ah ha...sorry about that?" Lucy was freaking out, "How did you even get in here? Is your owner with you?"

Happy's face twisted into annoyance, "Natsu doesn't own me, he's my partner-oh, Natsu! I forgot about him!"

Lucy's face turned into a smirk, "Was he the guy yelling 'help me' on the train?" Happy waved his paw in conformation, "Severe motion sickness." Lucy giggled, appalled at the idea that someone could be so motion sick that he would be sick in the virtual world, too.

"_Train to Magnolia returning" _The computer voice boomed through the train station. "That must be him!" Happy exclaimed. "So soon?" Lucy asked dubiously.

Happy tched, "You really know nothing about this game." Lucy blushed. "-The trains here are virtual, so therefore you could program them to be physically impossibly fast." Lucy raised her eyebrows at his knowledge of this small cat, "Are you sure you're not an AI?"

Happy ignored Lucy, "There he is!" He pointed his paw at the groaning pink boy, chanting "Never again, never again..." He groaned and stood up.

"How could you do this to me, Happy?" He wailed. Lucy burst into laughter. "Huh?" Natsu asked, looking at her.

"Who are you?"

**A/N:**_Two words: Got. Lazy._


End file.
